Skip
by Quidell
Summary: I wasn't a hero, but I was me. I was confident, proud, and full of passion. That was all I needed. Rating 'may' change depending on what you, the reader, wants.


He was the genuine article, the misfit of an S class hero, the guy who's wardrobe decided that the 1970's _greaser_ age was the best and only era the owner was ever allowed to adorn in the modern world, and an all-around liked guy in the Hero Association that everyone, mostly young girls, admired as being the _cool_ guy of all S Class heroes. It didn't matter that he hardly ever accepted an interview, unless ambushed, or that he always had an array of scowls in place whenever he was out in public, attempting to dissuade the onslaught of fan-girls that constantly followed him around, not allowing him a reprieve from the constant flow of admiration and compliments he received on a daily basis. It didn't matter to the public that he was an individualist of the modern society, not caring what anyone thought of him or how he acted, and that only made him out to be an even more of a liked guy. Finding his unusual habits a sort of remission from the customary hero persona everyone was blindly getting use to until _he_ came along. He was a refresher, a hero that didn't care much about fame, and when it got out he had a sister that he cared deeply for and spoiled like a little princess, most of all cities on the large continent that the greater, if not all, human life resided on adored the 1970's reject, much to Metal Bat's chagrin.

And then there was me...his oldest ex-friend he forgot about once he hit fame like a wildfire, forgetting that I, the great Skipper, even existed.

You'd think after two years I'd finally forget and move on from the idiot. But him being my first ever friend, I should have had known it wouldn't have been so easy to forget someone like him. Next to impossible, really. But, to tell everyone the truth, I didn't mind it anymore. Remembering what we were, that is. Yes, I'll admit that the first couple of weeks were hard for me after he stopped returning my calls, and it had even hurt me more to see him on TV from time to time, but I slowly got over it as the days ticked on. And when I saw him on TV now, it no longer hurt as much as it did. Instead, I always felt a little proud, seeing him on TV with his usual scowl, ignoring the reporter as he walked away from his recent fight.

I was over his sudden cutoff of our friendship to a certain degree. I understood now why he cut me off. I was a normal citizen, he was a hero. A famous hero, to be more precise, and I would only get in his way. Probably get kidnapped or something along those lines. He already had his sister to worry about, he didn't want to add me to the list. I knew that once his sister was born, she'd be his world. I knew that, I really did, but back then, he'd still stuck to my side as we got our little asses into trouble as a repetitive daily _ambiguou_ s routine of ours. We kicked butt to older kids that tried to pick on us or other, more vulnerable students and even if we got ours handed to us, we would always laugh it off...until we got home…

Even now that I was a senior in high school, that ruler from the house nanna used on our tooshies when one of us misbehaved still gave me nightmares from my earlier kid years at the orphanage. Heck, even Ba...Metal Bat's mom ear-pulling was a force to be reckoned with, and she never discriminated against me, an orphan child.

Metal Bat's parents were the best, most loving parents any child could ask for. Most grownups never bothered with orphans, but they always welcomed me with open arms. Even though I never had parents of my own I never felt abandoned or alone when I was growing up because I simply had Metal Bat or his parents around every day of my life, helping me and giving me a sense of… being simply wanted and maybe even loved.

But that all changed when they suddenly passed, leaving his kid sister in his care. Being the teen that he was at the time, he didn't have a dime to his name and he did the only thing he could do in his desperate time of need; he joined the Hero Association to make the money he needed to take care of his baby sister. At first, he didn't make much yen, being a C Class Hero ranked two-hundred and twenty-three and all. But he climbed the ranks faster than I thought was even possible, finding a strength I didn't know he had when he became a Hero, and before long, he was an S Class hero, loved by all and despised by all monsters since he never differentiate against their simple threat level, either it be Dragon or a solitary Tiger.

I don't remember when he finally cut me off. A week or so after he'd became an S Class hero, I suppose. I remember his texts coming in at a less frequent pace, making the excuse that the Hero Association was running him haggard and he didn't have the strength to reply back at the time and blah, blah, blah. I knew he was lying. It didn't take a genius to figure out his plan after a whole week went by before he sent me a brief text, again apologizing for missing a late night get together at the arcade. And then after yet another week of him not replying back after I'd asked for a rain check, I hadn't bothered to try and get a hold of him again, and after a month had passed, that was when it finally sunk in that he had officially cut me off from his life.

It had hurt, yes. But I'd understood. I'd understood completely...after a couple tubs of ice cream and late nights of rewatching Buffy the vampire slayer episodes, then I'd finally understood his reasoning.

But, now, I was living the good life. As good a life as a Senior valedictorian in High School could get, anyways. I was no longer living at the orphanage, even though I still helped out from time to time when I had the chance, but had my own studio apartment with a steady income that left me enough money in the bank to buy random nicknacks for myself from time to time. I also had a boyfriend, as surprising as that was, and he was just as big of a nerd for arcade games as I was. We clicked instantly when we happened upon each other at the arcade. It didn't take him long to ask me out on a date, maybe a week or so, and we fell into a routine of dates and long walks, and all of those romantic...things that couples liked to do. I didn't know I was a sucker for romance, but I guess it's true when they say you mature as you age and all that jazz. I wasn't a girly girl by all means, but I wasn't a tomboy either. I was normal. Wore normal jeans on days I didn't have to go to school along with whatever clean T-shirt I had on hand. I did wear dresses or skirts here and there, but not excessively. Mostly on really, really hot days. And I hardly ever fought or got myself into trouble anymore. Weird, right? Considering I'm a teen and all, they didn't call the teen years being the rebellious years for nothing, after all. But I wasn't like most teens my age. I had priorities, I wanted a future for myself; I wanted to help others like me. Growing up without a family and giving them what I had growing up. A friend, someone to look up to, someone who understood and could console to...I had all that and I think I turned out pretty well, if I so myself. I was a valedictorian! Of course I was doing great. I had my head in the game and once I finally graduated college, I'd help others like me that needed a little push in the right direction.

I wasn't no hero, but I was me. I was confident, proud, and full of passion. That was all I needed.

 **(A/N This is the start of my new story! As you can tell, this is a Metal Bat (Badd) romancing it up with another OC of mine. She's completely different than my other OC, Ten. I didn't want to start a new story but I couldn't get this one out of my head!**

 **If you didn't know, her name is Skipper as per the title of this story. I don't plan on making this story to be long, maybe 20 chapters at the most if I stretch what I have planned...or add anything I didn't.**

 **I know I won't get a lot of reviews for the first chapter but if you feel like reviewing let me know what you think of Skipper, or Skip for short? Right now you don't have a clue what she looks like but you will in the next chapter, I promise!**

 **So far, my four favorite characters are Saitama (obviously), Genos, Metal Bat, and Garou. I don't plan on making a Genos story whatsoever, however, but I've been playing around with one in my head for Garou ;).)**


End file.
